the princess of dragons and fairies
by otakugirl341
Summary: Another cliche story where lucy gets kicked out of team natsu because of lisanna. but, what if a few other and people from other guilds quit or joined her on her journey, what if her father was acnologia, what if lucy was a dragon and a fairy princess. this is a rolu, stincy, lalu, jelu, and gale story. hope u enjoy . sry 4 da bad summary T T lucy x multiple men gajeel x levy
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

~ Lucy's POV ~  
The sun shone bright through the open spaces of my curtain, today is going to be so fun... not, I've been ignored for the past 2 years since Lisanna came back from the "dead". I walk to the guild opened the door, the cheers that were out side was now silent. I sat sat on a empty table, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, mystogan, and Wendy came to my table

"Hi Guys" I said trying to act cheerful.

"Lucy..." levy answered me in a worried tone.

"What?!" I answer just then team natsu with lisanna came to me

"Thanks a lot for calling me fire eating salmon lucy..." Natsu said to me with a snicker  
"And I thought the person who called me a perverted stripper at a club a younger sister" Gray said to me. I'm all confused what is everyone saying.

"Also including that you were my nakama after calling me a rusted piece of metal!" A furious Erza said to me " Wait you guys who told you this and this is all a lie, I would never call you guys those names even if it killed me..." I said,em what's everyone saying?

"YOU THINK LISANNA WILL EVER LIE TO US!" Natsu yelled at me. I look around and found Lisanna smirking./span/p

"that bitch" I say under my breath hoping that no one heard me bud looks like luck wasn't on my side today, Natsu heard me a gave me a punch with all his strength.

" OU AND BY THE WAY YOU'RE KICKED OUT OF THE TEAM AS WELL!" is all I heard before I black out.

" I wake up in the infirmary to find Wendy and Jellal treating my wounds. just then Levy came in with gajeel to check on me.  
"Lu-chan are you ok?" levy-chan asked me emat least some one cares about me and treat my wounds,/em I answered levy-chan with a small nod.

~Levy POV~  
I saw lu-chan sitting alone again so I called to go to her table with me, a few minuted later while me and gajeel were talking Lu-chan was arguing with team Natsu so i decided everything will be alright because it was argument not a fight. BANG i heard from the guild wall so I looked over to see what happened only to find a bruised up Lu-chan

"Lu-chan are you alright?!" a few moments later i found myself crying in gajeel's chest.

~Wendy POV~  
"I came back from a mission with Laxus-san, i was all happy until i heard that lucy-san was punched unconscious by Natsu-san. I ran to the infirmary to see lucy-san. Jellal-san was already treating lucy-san's wound so i decided to join. I started using my healing magic so lucy san open her eyes earlier

-time skip night- ~lucy POV~

I walked back home thinking how pathetic I am getting unconscious after one punch. I opened the door to my house. I entered, silence in the air, no natsu sleeping on my bed, no gray sitting on my sofa, no erza eating my cake...I realized tears were falling out of my eyes. That night i cried all night thinking that my friends, the people that i once called family have lost trust in me. ( sry but I'm 2 lazy to xplain 'bout da night )

The next morning i woke up and wore a green hoodie to hide my baggie red puffy eyes, and some shorts. I walked to the guild no sign of people who actually doesn't ignore me.I walked up to master's office and lightly knocked the door.

"come in child" I slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"master i would like to quit the guild immediately" i said as i pulled my right hand out, master gave me a nod and erased my stamp while crying his head off like a 5 year old kid.

I go to my house and found Laxus, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lily and Charle in my house waiting for me.  
"we also quit fairy tail" the seven said in unison.

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3  
.

"WHAT" I yell, after a lot of arguing of me saying stay and them saying no i just told them do whatever you'd like. After awhile i tell them to pack up 'cuz I'm leaving magnolia and going to the forest to train.  
-time skip at the forest-  
We all got off the train and into the forest. As we went deeper the taller the trees got and more darkness enveloped us. All the sudden i heard some big flapping noise from above, then what a saw was Acnologia the dragon king. Acnologia landed right in front of me , then started to glow, i closed my eyes shut. I opened them up to find a man with black hair covering his right eye sharp tooth, and black clothing and a black coat out lined with blue.

"what the...?" I was trying to process everything, then i realized that the dragon king was right in front of me. Right then me and my friends turned into battle stance.

"Calm child I will not hurt you, you are my daughter" he said ending his words with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own fairytail Hiro Mashima does.**

**chapter 2**

**_previously_**

_We all got off the train and into the forest. As we went deeper the taller the trees got and more darkness enveloped us. All the sudden i heard some big flapping noise from above, then what a saw was Acnologia the dragon king. Acnologia landed right in front of me , then started to glow, i closed my eyes shut. I opened them up to find a man with black hair covering his right eye sharp tooth, and black clothing and a black coat out lined with blue._

_ "__what the...?" I was trying to process everything, then i realized that the dragon king was right in front of me. Right then me and my friends turned into battle stance._

_ "__Calm child I will not hurt you, you are my daughter" he said ending his words with a chuckle. _

~Lucy POV~

I heard Acnologia say I'm his daughter...

"WHAT!?"we all said in unison, then all the sudden forgotten memories came into my mind.

"Daddy?..."

_flash back_

_"__daddy its my birthday so can you buy me more ke-" I was cut off by my dad yelling._

_"__I don't give a shit to your birthday!" I was now running out of the mansion, I tripped over a rock and blacked out. I woke up to find my self carried by a young man around his 20's with black eyes, dragon eyes, black cloth, and a black cape with blue outlines._

_"__From now we will be your family" the man explained, I look around to find many people with dragon eyes._

_flash back end_

I took the mans hand and introduced him to everybody.

"You guys this is my father Acnologia, and we are going to the dragon realm" Is all I said before looking at everyones face and started laughing so hard that I fell on the floor clutching my stomach. But their faces are just awestruck and dumb folded widening their eyes not knowing what in the hell they just heard.

~Acnologia POV~

My little girl have grown up so big now, ou now i have to chant a few words t give her back her dark dragon slaying magic.

-time skip in front of the portal- (sry 4 da laziness) ~Lucy POV~

"Levy-chan, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Lily, Laxus, Jellal are you guys ready to go to the dragon realm?!" I said, they all just gave me a nod instead of a full answer.

"Here we go!" I tell them.

~no one POV~

We all close our eyes as e enter the portal. A few seconds later a warm breeze hits our face, bird chirping the aimlessly stretching field, the blue sky and a castle.

as we get closer to the castle we all get more exited to see dragons and parents, also aunts

~Igneel POV~

I heard my niece is coming back to the realm with some body guards and 2 advisors that acnologia chose because he saw the future that she will come with some friends. Just then the door in front of me flung open. I saw lucy all grown up to be a beautiful lady.

"lucy!" I exclaimed I couldn't hold myself from hugging her.

" Hi uncle Igneel and Hi everyone!" I heard lucy say

"Let me introduce them this girl here is Levy, She's wendy , auntie Grandine's daughter and Charle her Exeed, he is Laxus he has Bolt's lacrima in him, he is Gajeel, Metalica's son, and that's Pantherlily who is Gajeel's exeed, him over there under the mask is Jellal." WOW! I never thought that lucy would actually bring them with her.

"Well Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel, Mystogan, and pantherlily will be your body guards, and Levy, Wendy and Charle you guys are Lucy's advisor. Ou! and there will also be 2 more body guards for you lucy" Acnologia was telling Lucy, then he gestured the boys in the room to come out. When lucy and the others saw them they looked very surprised and so did the boys.(sabor tooth already existed and the twin dragon slayers are Lucy's age) A few moments later we explained that she needed to be guarded because she will be targeted by many people because she is the dragon and fairy princess not to mention that she also has a good face.

~Gajeel's POV~

Wow bunny girl's a dragon princess and a fairy princess,wait Metalica, where is she?

"Yo bunny girl where is Metalica?" I asked bunny girl

" ummm, yeah she's over there" she was pointing to a woman with shining black hair that looked like steel and a chain dress and steel dress exposing a lot of her skin.

"Wait, she's Metalica?"

"Yea" bunny girl answered "Metalica, Gajeel wants to see you lets go outside" Bunny girl practically yelling at across the room.

"Ou, ok" the lady answered bunny girl. The 3 of us walked outside then all the sudden some type of white light started coming out of her just like Acnologia, I closed my eyes and when i opened my eyes I saw Metalica.

"Metalica!" I cried, too bad salamander isn't here to see Igneel, I called the other dragon slayers and bunny girl called all our/dragon slayer's parents. Few moments I found a lot of us crying in joy.

~Levy POV~

Wow everyones finding there dragons,I sighed. Then lu-chan came behind me and scared the shit out of me.

"Lu-chan" I cried

"Hey Levy-chan theirs someone/dragon that I'd like you to see" just then a lady with a book in her hand and shorts, and a t-shirt with word all over, she had shoulder length dark brown hair close to black and wait.. no shoes?! oh well

"Levy-chan she's the dragon of words and her magic is somewhat similar to yours" Lu-chan told me

"Can i see your magic ms..."

"Dan" the women replied in a soft way, she also said that she will show me her magic

Her magic was beautiful, for the roars she told me she thought of a word deep inside her heart then blow her roar. the roar would always have white light mixed with black words but all of them were the same word. (can you imagine it)

-time skip 2 year later s-class trial- ~Lucy POV~

"Did you hear that the s-class trial is going to be held somewhere close Lu-chan" Levy-chan told me, at this statement I grinned

"Well let's go crash the party!" I told them

"Yea!" Is what I heard from the 7.

As we all got on daddy's back Sting, Rouge, Laxus, Jellal all said in unison.

"Lucy sit on my lap!" Few moments I hear 'I said it first' or 'NO! I did'

"Lucy! who do you pick!?"

"Uhhh...Lector, Frosh, and Lily" I said said up Lector and Frosh then sitting on Lily's lap. Then I heard a giggle from levy-chan who was sitting on Gajeel, They started dating a few weeks ago.

**flash back**

_I walk over to the corner to find Gajeel and Levy I call the others to secretly spy on them._

_"__Shrimp I like you" we all gasped at his statement and smirked at Levy who looked stunned._

_"__Hey at least call me Levy when you confess to me and yes!" and they hugged._

**flash back end**

We were now in the sky right up above Tenrou Island. Daddy lowered him self and we landed safely without being noticed.

I got off of daddy's back, Levy have learned Word dragon slaying magic, Gajeel improved his shadow dragon slaying magic, Jellal could now use weather dragon slaying magic, Laxus is now an actual dragon slayer so we took out the lacrima in him, Wendy can also use weather dragon slaying magic and she also improved in her wind dragon slaying magic. I can now use all the dragon slaying magic that exists in this world, summon 23 spirits for 72 hours even leaving me enough magic to shoot a few roars,and i could also use normal magic such as gray, erza, max, levy, mira, lisanna, elfman, speed, alzac and bisca, cana, ultear, gildarts, minerva, midnight, jura, and a few other people's magic, Ou and i could now use era the magic the exceeds use. Although father said we still need 3 more years 'till we completely master our magic and go to the fairy realm but all the dragons said we got good enough to use our newly learned magic in combats. Not to mention that sting and rouge got super powerful and they will also be with us the whole time.

We walk around and found fairytail, I now sensed pain and grudge building inside me. While I was trying to hold my out burst of tears Mira sensed us. Mira got into battle stance so did everyone else. Natsu threw a dragon roar only to to see the black cape that we were wearing blown away from my body and reveal my face.

**dun dun duun ok so thanks for reading hope you were fine with my grammer. and sry 4 my laziness... well i decided to post a new chapter every week if i can so yea... hope you read the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Previously _

_We walk around and found fairy tail, I now sensed pain and grudge building inside me. While I was trying to hold my outburst of tears Mira sensed us. Mira got into battle stance so did everyone else. Natsu threw a dragon roar only to see the black cape that we were wearing blown away from my body and reveal my face._

~Lucy POV~

The smoke covered the place Lucy ran for her cloak but before she could Natsu caught her arm.

"Hey you let me go" I tell him as I try to squirm out of his grasp.

"Lucy…?" oh crap it's Natsu. I kick him in the stomach making him fly to a tree. While he was getting up I ran to my cloak and covered my face. Natsu then came charging at me, I blocked his attack with my arms while eating some of his flames, this surprised Natsu. I laughed at how others were reacting to this. I knocked Natsu out causing the others to start attacking me.

"Fire dragon roar" I say which now caused every one to be really surprised that they just froze in place. I look around the burnt ground and found that Natsu woke up, I wasn't expecting him to come back so fast.

"I'm all fired up!" I hear him say his line, I remember the old times causing a few tears to drop out. I noticed this and went back to the battle.

"Celestial dragon roar" I say blowing out little stars and little colorful planets out of my mouth. I saw it get closer to Natsu, just then I saw Grey running in front of Natsu.

"Ice make: shield" ou but I'm not that nice or easy. My roar hits gray's shield causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces. My roar now hit gray and the people behind the shield.

After a few more roars from us fairy tail was all bruised up, badly injured, or had fractured bones. We decided to go back since it was no fun fighting injured people. I hopped back on top of Acnologia and we flew back to the dragon realm.

~Natsu POV~

I see the cape flying off of some one. I see the person's shadow running towards the cape but before she could grab her cape I ran to the person and grabbed their wrist.

I saw golden locks of hair flowing, her hair though it was so pretty it reflected light. I see a glimpse of her eyes it was chocolate brown and long lashes that made her look stunning. Strawberries and vanilla filled my nostrils, this smell is so familiar…Lucy!

"Lucy…" I asked her slowly keeping myself calm. She gave me no answer. All the sudden she kicked me in the stomach. I flew back hitting a tree right behind me. I get up and start charging at her like a wild bull. She then stopped me with her bare hands, I mean wow she stopped me with her bare hands I mean no shield no magic no **_anything._**

"Poison dragon roar" I heard her say, but isn't that cobra's magic. As I was thinking the purple liquidish slime came at me causing me to drift to sleep.

I woke up...ahh my heads dizzy.

"Fire dragon roar" I heard the girl say. But that's my magic. Anyways the trees are now lot on fire, I suck the fire in which tastes good.

"I'm all fired up" I told her. She had a wide grin on her face which creeped me out.

"Celestial dragon roar" I heard the girl say. The yellow light, little stars, the colorful planets, they started coming towards us. Right on time gray came out and made a shield but it shattered into pieces.

"Sky dragon roar" Wendy's magic but why?

"Iron dragon roar" Gajeel's magic?

"Lightning dragon roar" Laxus's magic?

"Word dragon roar"

"Weather dragon roar" never heard of those.

"UNISON RAID" the 5 said. Just as they said that the 5 roars came together and made 1 big humungous roar. As the roar hit us we all got injured or bruised, they left not saying anything to us, why did they attack us though?

~Levy POV~

I guess Lu-chan wasn't ready to see fairytail yet. Her eyes were holding back so many tears that she would only show on dark nights where everyone was asleep. But aside from that fairytail hasn't changed one bit, nor their magic.

That night when the clock stroke 12 we went to lu-chans room where we could hear sniffling. We slowly crack open the door to comfort her.

~Lucy POV~

The door cracked open and every one came in and sat on my bed, I gave them a weak smile which now replaced their smiles into frowns.

Each of them gave me words that would all calm me down and make me feel better. Then I heard "Lucy want to sleep in my bed tonight" from sting "no way! I was about to say that" a sparking Laxus said, " what are saying you guys Lucy already chose me" that was unexpected. "Psshh don't be so sure emo boy" I was surprised at what Jellal said, I look over to rouge who looked more surprised.

As a small fight began I started giggling at the comfort and warmth they gave me. We all laughed and talked and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find every one in my bed, Wendy holding my hand, the boys (except for Gajeel) hugging my waist, and Gajeel and levy cuddling while charle slept pretty close to pantherlily. I squirmed out of the boy's death grip and took a shower. I came out of the bathroom all dressed up and woke every one up. They all went to their rooms so they can take a shower and change.

We groaned as we walked closer to training grounds knowing that the dragons will train our asses off.

-Time skip 3 years later-

"Good bye daddy goodbye my aunties goodbye my uncles good bye everyone" I walked slowly to the fairy realm with my friends and that is all because for some reason we couldn't use the portal there so we decided to walk a few miles.

"Hey Blondie wanna hold my hand" sting said to me.

"What are you saying she's holding mine" Laxus told sting. I started sweat dripping at this scene. Then the 2 started punching and kicking each other. Jellal and rouge were now walking next to me so I decided to hold their hands. A blush crept through rouge and Jellal's face. Levy giggled at the scene but I laughed at levy who was sitting on Gajeel's shoulder.

-time skip in front of fairy realm- we open up the big golden gates and found small beautiful creatures that were shining around 10x smaller than us, no more like 50x smaller than us. I walked up to the castle and the fairies turned into their human forms. Their human form was pretty much the same as their fairy form but they had no wing or dust coming out of them and was now a little taller than us.

"Let our training began" all the fairies shouted, which hurt my ears because of my dragon slaying magic.

Before we did I quickly took a glimpse of my keys. I have now collected all of them including zodiacs, dragons, fairies, silver keys, and some other ones like volcano rock which summons Devils, crystal keys that summons gods, goddesses, and angels. I favor the dragon keys because each of their key is made out of their own scale.

-time skip 3 years- ~still Lucy POV~

I have now grown strong, strong enough to beat Laxus, sting, rouge, levy, Jellal, Wendy, and pantherlily. I can now use fairy magic which is like dragon slaying magic but fairy slaying magic. Levy can now use word dragon and fairy slaying magic, Gajeel can now use iron and shadow dragon and fairy slaying magic, rouge and sting can now use Shadow and light dragon and fairy slaying magic, Jellal can now use weather dragon and fairy slaying magic, Wendy can now use weather and wind dragon and fairy slaying magic, and Laxus can now use lightning dragon and fairy slaying magic. The exeed can now grow angel, devil, dragon, and normal pairs of wings. I can now use all 2 million 362 thousand 934 magic, but I haven't mastered 1, zeref-nii's magic. He hasn't come back for like 60 years or something.

We all decided to go back to earth land. I told them to go back into fairytail and see what happens. I have to stay back another week because of my responsibilities.

Hey guys sorry for the late submission. I was sick for a week so I'm soooooo sorry.

Sorry for the grammar. And by the way English is my second language. Hope u liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Previously _

_We all decided to go back to earth land. I told them to go back into fairytail and see what happens. I have to stay back another week because of my responsibilities. _

~Levy POV~

It's only been 10 minutes till I came here and my head already hurts.

**Flashback 10 minutes ago**

**We now stood in front of the big double door that stood on the guild. I open the doors open while holding Gajeel's hand. I slightly giggle at the gasps, well its been 11 years well we met him once during training but still everyone looks so old, Natsu's already 29, I laughed at the thought. I look around but couldn't find team Natsu. I look around and heard every whispering about how we didn't age. Well yea cuz' it's only been like 6 years in the dragon realm.**

**"Were back" I look around and found team Natsu in front of the door. I could see that Erza was tearing up at the sight of Jellal as well as blushing harder than her hair, Natsu growling at the smell of the sabers.**

**"Let's party!" I could hear master yell across the room.**

**"Hey Levy why was Laxus with you and where's Lucy I thought you guys left together" I told Gray that I have met Laxus on my way although I lied, I told him that me and Gajeel were now dating and that I didn't go with Lucy when I left although that was also a lie.**

**Flashback end**

My head~ I groan at the pain coming from my head. The music was blasting people were screaming and yelling across the room people were also shouting at each other so they can talk over the noise.

6 more days, 6 more days then another gigantic party comes crashing. I wonder if gray's the only one that's worrying about Lucy. I shrugged the ideas off and went back to fairy hills, which I hope fairytail had paid the rent for. I said goodbye to Gajeel and Laxus.

I walk inside to the small collection of books. Well to me it was. In the dragon realm there was around 2million books. All them were interesting and some of them were written by Lu-chan and Layla-san.

-Time skip 1 week later- ~Lucy POV~

I am once again at the guild where I was betrayed and hurt. I slowly walk in with my black cape. The first thing I saw happen was that Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, sting, and rouge came running up to me like they haven't seen me in years. I slightly laugh. I look around and saw that everyone was confused and surprised at the fact that Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, sting, rouge all ran up to her and that Laxus, Jellal, sting and rouge kissed her cheek. I greet the people by taking my cape off.

I got the worst greeting I could ever possibility think of. I thought ever one would be like 'welcome back' but all I hear is people whispering something like 'why is the weakling here'. If only I didn't have 50x the amount of drain hearing.

Hot tears trickled down my face. I turn around and let 1% of my magic flow out which made everyone faint except Gildarts and master. I turned to give them one last glare and went out the door. My team followed me as well. (They weren't affected because they faint when she releases 5% of her magic.)

~No POV~  
Lucy can control how much magic wants to release but the rest use limiters. The all have around 45~60 limiters but most of them are hidden and the ones showing looks more like accessories than limiters.

Lucy walked back to her old house where she met her landlady. She told her that she would live there and buy all the rooms. The landlady have Lucy a nod.

Levy smiled because fairy tail didn't pay for her house and same goes for the others. That walked inside and filled their nostrils with the smell of Lucy that still lingered in the house.

They chose their rooms and set their stuff. We decided to take jobs so we can buy furniture and clothing and all that stuff. I ask master if he can let us become s-class mages.

"And why would I let you" he asked us. The others showed their limiters and we explained how I am the princess of the dragons &amp; fairies and how I could use all of the dragon and fairy slaying magic that exists in the world. He first looked stunned but snapped out and gave us a nod.

Master told us that we get an s mark the same color as our guild mark on our body. Us 6 and the 3 exceeds decided that we will put our mark on out neck.

We walked over to Laxus who was with the raijinshuu. Laxus looked over to us and waved his hand. I wave my hand back to him. Us 9 walked over to his table and sat down. We then purposely told Laxus loudly that we became s-class mages. I heard gasps coming out of everyone's mouth. I smirk to them all knowing what's going to happen next.

"Hey Luce fight me" knew it.

"Sure bring it on" I then heard the gasps again. I put a barrier around the audience so they won't faint. I then release 0.5% of my magic and Natsu was already unstable. Every one could see the magic that was flowing out of me. I then released 1% of my magic, Natsu then fainted. I slightly laughed and so did my friends. I let the barrier down and everyone came to aid Natsu.

"Lucy what trick did you use on Natsu" the bitch, Lisanna yelled at me.

"Well all I did was release my magic to 1% and he just fainted" I calmly explained. 'tch' I heard Lisanna say.

"Hey Gildarts want to play" I ask him. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Sure why not" he gave me a smirk. I then increased my magic level to 2% but he didn't faint so I increased to 4%, which made him unstable. I then increased it to 4.5%, which made Gildarts faint. The guild had a barrier around them except for Gajeel, Laxus, sting, rouge, levy, lily, Carle, frosh, and Lectore.

"Ha! We're stronger than Gildarts" I tell my friends. They just cheered while everyone was dumb folded. We then walk back to my house where I saw…

**You guys I'm sooooo sorry it's just that I'm really bad with due dates and sorry for the grammar I'm japanese so yeah… **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for** **being really late! I do not own** **ft**

Chapter 5

Previously

"Ha! We're stronger than Gildarts" I tell my friends. They just cheered while everyone was dumb folded. We then walk back to my house where I saw…

"Zeref-nii" I call then he snapped back at me and I hugged him tightly.

"Can't…breath…" I then loosened my grip on him and let him go.

"You guys this is my brother zeref." Everyone started to laugh.

"Lu-chan you found your long lost brother" I then really realized that than snapped back to reality and started crying. He panicked not knowing what he should do next but figured it would be best if he hugged me. I calmed down and let the silent tears roll down my cheeks.

I invited him to my room and said that he can sleep on the bed and that I'll sleep on the couch but he said that he'll sleep on the couch and that I could sleep on the bed. I said I'll take that offer and sleep on my bed.

Night came and and everyone went back to their own rooms. I crept into my bed letting my stress loose. My eyes were drooping so I shut them tight. I then went to my favorite dreamworld.

~Sting POV~

It's 3 am and my bed is uncomfortable and cold. I crept out of bed and walked over to Lucy's room. She looked so peaceful.

I pulled the cover over my self and let my eyes drop. My eyes shot up as Lucy hugged me, then started snuggling on my bare chest.

I guess she was searching for a source of warmth but her hugging still made me blush like crazy. After a while I calmed down and hugged Lucy back and fell back to sleep.

"Lucy kick!"

My head hurts~ I look around and found that Lucy was blushing like crazy.

"I'm guessing little Lucy liked the surprise" I slightly smirked making her shoo me out of her bed.

I went to my room and changed into a white t-shirt and some black jeans. I walk to our main kitchen and grabbed some pancakes that Lucy made for us.

We walked to fairy tail all together but right as we entered we heard people scream and yell

"Boo! Cheaters!" And something like "your a witch". I turned around and found Lucy tearing up but putting up a smile and walk up to the bar.

"Hey Mira can I have a strawberry milkshake" being the nice Mira she said "sure thing Lucy" Mira opened the fridge and got out some ice cream, milk, and strawberries. She put them all in the mixer and blended it all together. She poured it into a glass cup and handed me the cup.

"Here you go Lucy"

"Thanks Mira"

She turned around and walked to the table where we're sitting down.

"Huh...guess I'm never fit to be here"

"Blonde it's probably that there jealous or maybe shy that they say bad stuff about you"

"Really you think so?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Sting-Kun you actually said something good for once"

" what do you mean 'for once'"

We all laughed at me and 's small conversation.

That's when the doors slammed open "we're back from our mission"

**You guys probably hate for this short chapter and bad grammar and for being this late but I'm actually typing like about 4 more story's so check those when I post them.**


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys sorry for not posting for a while now ummmm... I'm working on all the chapter so i added a fill in chapter for all of the stories( all different story for each thing ) any ways this is the story hope you guys like it

Lucy's POV

I walk through the streets of magnolia academy one of the most famous school in the whole entire history of schools. oh, sorry let me introduce my self. I am lucy heartfillia the daughter of the heartfillia Assassination AKA the heartfillia death gods. we are one of the strongest mafia groups that basically rules the whole entire country because of our money and power. Our family also works with the government to kill the governments enemies and do all these spy stuffs. my last name is changed to heart to hide my true identity. well anyways back to the story.

Today is the first day at school for me since i've been going to a all girls academy for fighting for a while, well not until i crashed half of the school because my boyfriend broke up on i walk towards the school building i can see many eyes staring at i was walking i bumped into something.

" hey! watch where you're going."

" why don't you move out of the way you blond bitch"

I look up to see a pink haired dude and a few of his friends with him. I slowly stood up and walked away. I can still hear kids gasping which I've been hearing since i bumped into that pinky. Gosh what's the deal all i did was bump into a guy that has pink hair.

I'm now heading towards the principles office when i got surrounded by a few boys a little taller than i am. I just simply ignored them and walked towards my destination which was actually only a few feet away from where i was surrounded by those boys. I opened the door to the principle's office and was greeted by a young white haired woman and a small old man.

"HEY GRAMPS" i scream

" lucy I'm not that old yet" gramps said.

Ok, so you might be wondering why i know the principal of this school when i hadn't even been going to this school. well he actually is my grandfather since he is my moms, dad.

" so wheres laxus?" i ask the wrinkly old man

"he's in class" oh that makes sense.

"Ok then mira can i have you introduce me around this school?" the woman gave me a quick nod. we walk out of the office and headed towards the library, or so she told me. as we arrived i opened the door to the library. My eyes shined as i set my eyes on how big the library is how many books covered the whole entire room. We exited as soon as I calmed which may or may not have taken 20 minutes to 30 minutes. Next we arrived at the cafeteria which was only a few classes away from the library. As soon as i saw the cafeteria i was heading towards the lockers and my locker with Mira. After my locker was introduced to me I was introduced to my 2nd period class since I've been going around the school with mira for about 1 hour since I arrived. I smiled when i entered and saw that laxus was my 2nd period teacher.

"LAXUS" i yell his name out. he quickly turns around looking all pissed since i guess he was having a bad day or something.

"LUCY?"

"The one and only"

I run over to him and hug him tight he carries me off the ground and twirls me around. we gave each other kisses on the cheek( not in a weird like a brother sister way) did our little hand shake. I could see how all the other students were gaping at us knowing laxus, probably because he was an unfriendly teacher. as the bell rang and class started laxus told me to stand in front of the blackboard.

"Brats we have a new student so shut your big assed mouths and listen to what she says."

" Hello, I'm lucy heart i just transferred from a girls high school so I'm hoping to being in good terms with boys and for the girls ummmm... i really have nothing to say. any ways i hope we can all be good friends"

" by the way brats be careful not to make her mad cuz' she's scary when she's mad and also guys try touching her in a bad manner i will personally hunt you down and kill you 20 times"

"hey is she your girlfriend" a kid with navy blue hair with no shirt blurted out

" no, she is my cousin" laxus gestured me to sit next to that kid that asked laxus that asked us if were dating or not.

Class was boring well actually really boring. As soon as the bell rang i hurried to my 3rd period class and my teacher was...no way!

"COBRA?" he turns his head at me then smiles as he sees my face. i smiled back at him. A few seconds passed and the class bell rang. as soon as we realized he told the students to shut up. As i introduced myself to the class spotted the pink haired dude was so mean to me and had to bump into to me and left with out saying sorry to me. how awful treating a lady in such way. I walked over to my newly assigned seat that cobra gave me for the whole entire semester.

blah blah blah I'm not going to explain the whole entire day since I'm lazy and all.

As I arrived at the mansion i saw a red car parked outside the gates. weird, did we have any guests today. I ringed the door bell and told virgo my personal maid to open up the gates so i can get in the house . I was told from virgo that my father wanted to see me so i went to the office. he immediately recognized me and reckoned me to come closer so i did as i was told. he then faced his right and made a signal for someone else to come in and closer to his desk. from the shadow a man with red hair and onyx colored eyes came out.

" hello my lady, I am igneel the boss of the dragneel gangster" he smoothly explained. i quickly gave him a small smile and replied.

"it is a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Lucy the heiress of the heartfillia assassination" I gave the man a smirk. Igneel then started talking to my dad about some marriage and my mother. as the 2 gave a nod to each other the 2 beaconed capricorn to go call this boy named natsu.

Heeeeyyyyyyyyy guys should i make this into a new story or just end this tell me in the reviews.


End file.
